


Puppet

by ChronoKame



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoKame/pseuds/ChronoKame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Lilium promotional photos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet

"Ayumin.... I don't have a good feeling about this..." 

Suddenly everything around the two girls felt surreal. In front of the eyes of Sato Masaki and Ishida Ayumi is a large Victorian mansion, almost like a castle. In neat columns on either side of the pathway were beds of white lilies. While it looked beautiful to the pair, the ambience felt unpleasant to the point where Masaki and Ayumi wanted to leave. Masaki had already turned around with her luggage, but fingers encircling her wrist stopped her in her tracks. 

"Stop feeling so nervous, Maachan! We're only staying here for a few days and then we're leaving to go back to our dorm," beamed Ayumi, trying to boost the spirits of the younger girl in which she began pulling to her direction. Masaki only responded with a small frown before reluctantly following the brown-haired girl. With each step they took, Masaki trembled. Ayumi, who still held on to her even after reaching the door, looked back and heaved a sigh. "Come on, Maachan..."

"I-I can't help it!" she stammered, hand quickly moving up a little to grip Ayumi's hand after the latter loosened her grip. "You go first!" 

Before Ayumi can acknowledge this, the girls were interrupted by the shriek of the heavy door opening before them. A pale girl clad in a white dress and hair tied in a ball shape on both sides (Masaki had thought them to be like pom-poms, contrasting with the girl's mature face) faced them with a smile. "You must be Sato Masaki-san and Ishida Ayumi-san, am I not mistaken?" she inquired, however did not wait for an answer as she gestured for them to enter.

To which the two responded by nodding and entering. The girl before them led them around the massive hallways. Masaki and Ayumi admired the grand interior of the mansion, yet it still held the same ambience as from when they entered the gates. They could imagine how dark it would be if the lights were not dimly lit as the curtains of every window they passed, blocked the morning sunlight from brightening up the hallways.

Eventually the girl had led them to a room. They were suddenly met with the bright light emitting from the fireplace as they entered. The girl, which they may have thought to be the servant, stayed out and closed the door behind them. Masaki's heart pounded as she looked around the massive room.

"H-hello..?" muttered Masaki, her grip on Ayumi's hand tightening as she shook with worry. They expected an answer from someone, however the room remained silent. Soon enough, the older girl felt a lump in her throat. Not one of them uttered another word as they looked around, and when the fireplace was out of their sights, the room blacked out for a split second.

All they could hear in that moment was the cackle of the fire. Perhaps they might not have noticed the fire was still burning, as Masaki shut her eyes tightly and clung on to Ayumi. As the light of the room came back on, a voice reverberated in the room.

"Welcome, and sorry for the delay."

The voice sounded masculine to the two. It was husky, yet there was a hint of femininity in the voice. One thing was certain, though. The voice came from behind them. Ayumi and Masaki turned around, jumping slightly at the sight of a person. At first glance, the person could be easily mistaken for a boy, but another glance can confirm it is indeed a girl.

Like the servant, this girl was, too, clad in white. However the old fashioned suit, fitting for the style of the mansion, gives the false impression of the girl being a man. The short haired girl didn't look any older than Masaki, however the two girls were so captivated by the person's short boyish hair and features that they had forgotten of the happening a few moments ago.

"I am Kudo Haruka. Head of this mansion," spoke the girl, showing a charming smile, small fangs protruding slightly. "My understanding is that you will be staying for a few nights?"

"Y-yes... And thank you for accepting our request to let us do our school project here," replied Ayumi, finally snapping out of her thoughts as Masaki nodded. Haruka's smile grew, revealing the crooked, fanged teeth before she spoke once more.

"The pleasure's all mine. Make yourselves at home for the few nights..."

* * *

 

Nightfall came. While Masaki was sound asleep in her room after the several events that took place throughout the day, Ayumi found herself wandering the dark, massive hallways of the mansion. Walking to the west wing of the second floor, the brown-haired girl shivered at the sudden blast of cold wind.

That's when she found herself face to face with an open balcony door. Ayumi could faintly make out the white sleeve that came into view as she curiously approached the balcony. There, standing with such a lonely expression, was Haruka.

"Ah, Ishida-san," she muttered, taking note of the older girl's presence. Haruka looked at Ayumi with a small smile, although Ayumi could see the sadness behind it. In Haruka's hand was a white lily, which she offered to the latter. "Cannot sleep, I presume? If it is because of the aura of this mansion, I deeply apologize then."

Ayumi shook her head in response, rubbing her exposed arms as she shivered from the wind. She held on to the stem of the white lily tightly. Haruka saw this and quietly took off her blazer, draping it on the other girl's shoulder. "T-thanks.."

The two remained silent for several minutes, however Ayumi could feel the piercing gaze that Haruka had on her the entire time. "Say, have you ever fallen in love, Ishida-san?"

The said girl seemed startled by this question, but before she could even process it completely, Haruka let out a small chuckle with the husky voice that Ayumi thought to be so attractive for a girl to have. "You don't have to answer that. I was just wondering," mused Haruka. "It is getting later by the minute. I will lead you back to your room so you can rest for the night." She gestured for the girl to begin walking, in which she did.

However Ayumi froze in her spot after a few steps, before she turned back to the edge of the balcony. Behind her was Haruka's extended hand, over Ayumi's head as if she was controlling a marionette. The colour in Ayumi's dark brown eyes seemed to disappear, entering an entranced state. Meanwhile, Haruka's eyes glowed red as she leaned closer.

"I wonder, if you can teach me the meaning of love, my _puppet,_ " she whispered, her other hand caressing the dazed girl's cheek. Even while entranced, Ayumi felt the icy touch as it sent a tingling sensation down her spine. Haruka's red lips brushed Ayumi's delicate skin, trailing from her other cheek down to her neck.

With a small but cunning smile, Haruka bared her fangs, slowly piercing the older girl's milky skin. Soon enough, Ayumi's eyes widened, her eyes beginning to change colour as the white lily in her hand dropped. Blood began to drip from her neck, tainting the fragile flower.

_There's no escape, my puppet. You will be mine..._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little headcanon/fantasy story to satisfy my otp needs, as well as some elements from a certain musical I watched (that had nothing to do with H!P).


End file.
